


Will those wings on your back guide us?

by TheWingsOnCastielsBack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Character Death, Implied Child Abuse, John Winchester's Bad Parenting, M/M, Mermaids, Mermen, Psychological Torture, Top!Castiel, Torture, bottom!Dean, overall poor Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWingsOnCastielsBack/pseuds/TheWingsOnCastielsBack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a merman who just had to swim close to the shore. Through his lack of carefulness, he gets caught by humans and is shipped off for a live of being experimented on and torture.</p><p>Enter Castiel, son of one of the scientist who slowly falls in love with the merman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will those wings on your back guide us?

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for any grammar and or spelling mistakes.

Dean wasn’t supposed to be this close to the shore. It was against everything his dad and the like had worn him about throughout the years. But to be frank, Dean didn’t really give a damn. He felt locked up in the territory of his kingdom and he just couldn’t bear being another second in the premises. It was against one of the many laws to leave the small kingdom without royal permission, but Dean never really had been one for rules and authority. So here he was now, swimming awfully close to the shore. The possibility of humans spotting him if he wasn’t careful was higher than it had ever been, yet Dean had never felt more free than in this very moment.

He felt bad leaving Sammy alone with his dad, but he was sure Sammy would be okay. It wasn’t like he was going to be away for a long time after all. Just a stretching of the tail from being so restricted it all the time. It is unhealthy to have so less space for a merman his age. He just hoped his dad wouldn’t notice he had gone, he wasn’t particularly in the mood for lecture.. Or worse.

x

The morning going previous

‘Dean! Dean! Look at me, look at me!’

Dean groaned as he slowly got up from his bedlike surface. Slowly opening his eyes, trying to ignore the headache he had to thank to last night. He looked at his little brother Sammy, who was currently excited beyond qualms. Dean smiled at the sight, what could possibly have gotten his brother so excited, he wondered? The twelve year old was often happy because of small things, and it made Dean’s heart warm up.

‘What’s wrong, Sammy?’

Sam shook his head.

‘ No’thing s’wrong Dean. I just wanna show you what I found in the open seas.’

Dean frowned, Sammy rarely went to the open seas without him. It wasn’t like he wasn’t allowed to go alone, Sammy just didn’t like to be so close to the small kingdom’s edge. Maybe one of his friends went with him? Oh well, it seemed like Sammy was okay.

‘What did’ya find Sammy?’

Sam removed his hands from his back and held up a small glass bottle. Dean’s eyes widened in surprise and he let out a small gasp of distress. This was a human invention, and strongly forbidden in the kingdom. If someone saw Sammy with this, he would be punished far beyond what was acceptable for such a young boy.

‘Sammy, why did’ya take this with you? We could get in serious trouble!’

Dean held his hands through his hair, he had to dispose of the bottle before dad came home. For his and Sammy’s stake.

‘I thought it was pretty, Dean. I just wanted you to cheer up! Please don’t be mad at me.’

Dean shook his head as he took the bottle from Sammy’s hands. It was a nice gesture of his brother, but this could get them both in trouble. He sighed as he patted Sam’s hair. The kid was too nice for his own good sometimes.

‘ ‘S okay Sammy, I know you meant well. But we’ve got to hide before dad gets home. He would get mad, understand?’

Sammy smiled at him and nodded. But before the two boys could even start to dispose of the bottle, a certain John Winchester entered their house. He seemed to be in an awful mood, which meant work went almost certainly really bad. Dean feared for the worst. His eyes almost immediately see the human glass bottle, and Dean pushes his little brother out of the room. He wasn’t going to let his little brother get hurt. Even if it meant taking a punishment.

x

Dean shook the thoughts from his head, there was no sense worrying about the future when he came here to relax. He deserved to do so to, after what had happened. So relaxing was what he was going to do.

But before the boy could even begin to relax, he heard talking and laughter. From what he could gather, Dean figured it had to be human talking and laughter. So as his dad had taught him to do in the situation of nearby humans, he duck behind on of the rocks in the shore. It wasn’t like he could swim back at this point, the humans would surely see him. So he latched himself behind one of the rocks; picking up some of the conversation the human teens, as Dean had concluded from the pitch of their voices, were having.

‘Have you heard? About the mainland?’

‘I have. It’s terrible, isn’t it. I mean, I get that the revolutionaries need to be punished.. but-’

Dean ducked his head in the water as he heard their voices grow louder. Even though the risk of being seen behind the rocks wasn’t big, he doesn’t want to test his luck either in this situation. The boy sighed, maybe coming so close to the shore had been a dumb idea after all. He should’ve been at home, taking care of Sammy. And it wasn’t like he didn’t get any space to swim freely at all in the kingdom, it was stupid of him to be so selfish.

He slowly removed his head from the water and the voices had passed. The boy let out a sigh of relief as he turned around, his back against the rock and his view to the ocean. He let out a small laugh, maybe he shouldn’t worry so much. Dean guessed his dad words were really getting to him, the shore didn’t seem all that dangerous at all. If he was careful like just now, nothing could possibly happen, right?

He moved away from the rock after he quickly checked his surroundings for any human activity. He smiled as he saw how the area was once again deserted, and he started swimming on his back. Looking up at the sun and sky, admiring the things that were impossible to see back in his underwater kingdom. Humans were truly blessed to be able to witness such an astonishing view.

But in his bliss of looking up at the sky, Dean hadn’t noticed the sound of a boat moving forward. In his bliss, Dean hadn’t noticed fishermen had noticed him. In his bliss, Dean hadn’t been quick enough to make an escape back to the ocean behind the rocks. Because of his bliss, Dean was about to be shipped into captivity.

When Dean noticed to approaching boat, it had already been too late. He trashed and struggled in the net that had been thrown over him, but with no avail. The net moved up and he was loaded onto the deck of the ship, male humans circling around him. Dean swallowed, he was screwed. He tried to escape from the net, but he couldn’t move forward. His need for water was growing by the second, and because all of the trashing around, it wouldn’t be soon until he dried up. Unconsciousness taking over, and all being left is black.  
X

The fisherman scratched his head as he looked at the thing in front of him. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. The thing’s lower body was made of a red tail like thing. Yet his upper body looked completely like that of a boy. His hair was short and dark blonde, and his eyes were a fiery green colour. He had never seen anything so beautiful before. It reminded him of the tales his mother used to tell him, tales of half human creatures like the boy himself, seducing fishermen out on the sea. Seducing them, and then consuming their live-force.

But yet here the boy was, completely in their mercy. He was sure he could make a profit out of it if he sold the boy to some scientist back in the mainland. Yes, the boy would make him a pretty penny indeed.

‘Okay you good for nothings, get this thing in a tank and prepare for a long ride.’

His scruffy voice sounded across the ship. His men moving quickly to follow the orders of their captain.

‘But Capt’n, please forgive my rudeness. What’ya gonna do with him?’

He touched his beard as he sighed. He sometimes wondered how his workers could be that stupid.

‘We’re gonna sell him, of course.’


End file.
